


Of Human & Android

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: After creating Vision and Ultron, Tony Stark had the brilliant idea to create another android that’ll help him around the lab and Stark Tower. Yet, what he didn’t expect was that you, the android, would fall in love with one of the Avengers: Bucky Barnes.Human emotions can sometimes be a dangerous thing for AI and in this story, you’ll find out why.*This’ll be way different from Infinity War and Endgame but just bear with me.*Updates every Tuesday and Friday! (This series is complete)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

“Finally!” Tony exclaimed as he pushed himself away from his work table while sitting on his rolling chair. He stood up and admired the android body laying in front of him on the flat metallic surface with eyes closed but a beating heart. “I did it,” He congratulated himself. It was a bit difficult to accomplish but he got the task done; he had finally built himself another android that could help with tasks in the tower.

Tony had been working on project ‘Gortys’ for almost a year. It had taken a handful of his time in the lab in complete isolation, along with many frustrating hours, test runs, and snacks before he eventually settled with the perfect android design. First he had done most of the programming and perfecting, before moving on to create a body that would house it, and finally, you came along as the product of his hard work.

After a few minutes of hearing the soft beating of your heart in the silent lab, your eyes opened and registered your location: Stark Tower. “Hello, Mr. Stark. I am your assistant, YN LN,” You spoke in an unmelodic way as you slowly began to sit up on the table, viewing a wide display of Iron Man suits in their cases.

“Yes! Yes! Oh thank God you work,” Tony praised some more as he watches you shifting so your legs dangled off the table. You only nodded at him a bit stiffly which he had noticed but didn’t mind so much about. “We’ll keep improving you as time goes on but right now, I’ll have to introduce you to the team!”

-

You quickly got used to your body and motor skills with the help of Tony guiding you how to walk. Eventually you got the hang of it and began walking with Tony with such poise that he wouldn’t have believed that just seconds before, you were off-balanced and on the verge of falling on your face.

He led you to a large room where many people had been talking and laughing, and with your technology, you had scanned their faces and recognized each person before they could introduce themselves. It was a nice perk that Tony had introduced into your system to help with identification in case there were any intruders.

In the far corner, you were able to identify Wanda Maximoff and Vision. In another area, on the couches was Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes. By the kitchen counter was James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, and Happy Hogan. Then, just walking into the room and sharing a couple of laughs was Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. Everyone was all smiling and it made you wonder how that kind of emotion felt like but before you could ponder more about it, Tony had cleared his throat in the room to call attention to you.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the genius who took pride in himself while standing beside you. “Alright everyone… I know I haven’t been around much but it’s because I’ve been working on something big.” He then motioned towards you as you slightly bowed in response to the introduction.

“Hello. I’m YN LN and I’ll be your assistant here at the tower,” You explained. The team was surprised, including Vision who also had a mixture of excitement in himself. He finally had someone to relate to because he was an android made by the hands of Tony Stark.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you YN,” Steve replied to you from the couch, making you turn your body in his direction. “I’m-”

“Steven Grant Rogers known by his alias Captain America. You were born on July 4, 1918 in New York City to Sarah and Joseph Rogers who both have-”

“Okay, YN, cease!” Tony called out, making you stop from your fast talk. Steve’s eyes had widened at the splurge of his life facts coming at him in such a quick manner but it was impressive for him. “Sorry, she’ll probably do that if you introduce yourself but I’ll make sure it won’t happen. Saying cease helps stop if she gets out of control.” The team took note of it but went on like this never happened.

“Well I hope you’re done with this Tony. I’m very proud of you but you know I miss you,” Pepper softly whined to her fiancé as she walked up to him and pecked at his lips softly. You had watched from the corner of your vision and once more, wondered at the action. From a quick body scan of Tony, you noticed how his body heat began to rise which reflected from his flushed state.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m done. Just a couple of touch-ups in the future but I think YN makes for a successful prototype. Now why don’t we have dinner like a big dysfunctional family?” Everyone agreed and headed to sit at the dining table in the middle of the room while Tony commanded for you to help with dinner. You immediately followed his orders and began making your way to the kitchen and grabbing some food that had been prepared earlier by the team. 

You placed them on the table with Natasha helping beside you with passing out plates and utensils. She shot you a wink, making you register the action in your system for testing out in the future. Yet, you continued on passing out the food until it was all on the table before moving away and standing at the corner until your assistance was needed again.

Just as everyone dug into their food, Vision had looked over to you. “Why don’t we have YN join us at the table? She is part of the team now,” Vision suggested to Tony, noticing that there was one seat at the far end of the table beside Bucky that you could occupy. It was usually reserved for Peter Parker but he had been busy with school so he wasn’t able to come.

“Sure, I don’t have a problem with that. Take a seat besides Bucky,” He directed you then looked at the metal-armed soldier to question him. “If you don’t mind?” Bucky only gave a soft smile at you as you made your way to sit. Since you didn’t feel any emotion, it was neutral to be walking past a whole bunch of superheroes even though any normal person would’ve probably freaked out.

While taking a seat by the super soldier, you had been able to pull up his file and quickly and scan on some information about him. You’ve learned that he was trained by the terrorist group, HYDRA, to become the Winter Soldier for almost seventy years and they had used him against his own childhood best friend to be taken down. After reading about Bucky, you decided to read over the biographies of the others. You learnt about their interesting life stories without much of a peep coming out of your mouth, which the group didn’t mind. Your presence was completely ignored just as you expected but the time you had to isolate yourself was nice.

You couldn’t even eat either. It wasn’t because you weren’t hungry, it was simply the fact that Tony didn’t make it seem like it was essential for you to eat. So now you were just staring at all the amounts of food wondering what it tastes like and how come Tony didn’t give you the ability to eat. It’s probably because you didn’t have a stomach. Odd to think about it though since you did have a fully functioning heart pumping inside of you.

But through the whole dinner night you had been thinking like this, questioning yourself like no other android should but then again, you’re not like any other android out in the world. You were unique and made to work by the innovative man, Tony Stark. Even reading through his files, it took you awhile longer to scan his information because he seemed to have stored a lot of information about himself including the ones there weren’t necessary like his favorite coffee or that he isn’t a fan of tomatoes.

Just then, as everyone was starting to retire from the dinner table, Tony had asked for you to clean up the area which you obliged. You immediately went to work on collecting all the dishes, utensils, and glassware to wash while also clearing out the now empty food bowls.

“Goodnight, YN,” Vision had said to you before leaving with Wanda. It led to a chain of more repeated goodnight and thank you’s from the rest of the team which you didn’t reply back to.

“It was nice meeting you, doll.” Was the last person you heard from and from your handy voice recognition feature, it came from Bucky. You didn’t bother turning to look at him, giving him the impression that he’ll just leave you alone to do your cleaning since you had a lot to work on.

Still, without bothering to look back you had heard his soft footsteps recede into silence before turning on some rock music to play in your head.  _ Back In Black _ by AC/DC had played and you had silently jammed to the music Tony had embedded into your system while washing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days after you had been programmed to do service, you were working with Tony non-stop. He had allowed you a day to make yourself familiar with the tower with the help of Vision—even though Tony had a blueprint of the building in your system—so it could help you get by to certain tasks that he assigned you.

One of the tasks was to help with carrying boxes, since it was recently announced that Pepper Potts was expecting her first child. As exciting as it was for Tony to learn about the news, he knew you would be of useful help to lift the heavy packages from the first floor until the topmost floor without so much of a hassle; unlike the other healthy-bodied men and women who would get most likely tired after the first few times doing the strenuous activity.

You had just come up for the third time without so much of a struggle nor being out of breath while carrying another heavy box that contained the baby crib. Tony had gone on a splurge to provide his fiancée with the utmost perfect nursery items possible since they were becoming parents for the first time.

Just as you left the elevator with the package in your arms, you made your way to Tony and Pepper’s hallway to put the package in their nursery room, which you also happened to be tasked with doing. The room was large but bland and Tony had asked for you to assemble the crib and decorate the room with a cute theme, like safari animals. He gave you all the necessary items to complete it and that’s what you spent most of your day doing until it was back to dinner time where you had your break. Vision continuously asked you to join just for the sake of it and even though you rarely communicated with anyone during dinner, it was a nice gesture from him to keep inviting you.

Peter had recently joined dinner meaning you were moved to the end of the table for the nights that he did stop by at the tower. You weren’t bothered by it and the first time that Peter had met you, he couldn’t stop staring at you and was fascinated to learn that you were Tony’s project. He kept asking you questions about general knowledge, testing the accuracy of your responses. Today was nothing different with his constant thirst for knowledge.

“Okay, okay, this question was asked in my chemistry class and nobody could answer it. What is the product of water and pentyl ethanoate under acidic conditions?” The teen asked you curiously.

Right on beat you answered. “Ethanoic acid and pentanol. When mixed with water under acidic or basic conditions, esters undergo hydrolysis. The products are a carboxylic acid and an alcohol.”

Peter looked at you, completely amazed as he usually was with everything. He stuffed his mouth with the garlic breadstick before speaking again, all while trying to scarf it down. “You know, I might just have you help me with my homework,” He joked. 

You only nodded in reply as Peter went on to talk again but was interrupted by Tony. “Hey kid, are you having fun with YN?” Peter stopped talking and looked over to his mentor just a couple of seats away and nodded eagerly.

“She’s great, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed. “Have you ever tried adding more programs?”

Tony looked at the teen, rubbing at his stubbled chin momentarily. “Not really. Why? What are you thinking of?” He inquired, wanting to hear Peter’s idea. The dining table had gone quiet to allow them to talk. It was like a nice father and son bonding in the moment.

Peter turned back at you, observing your blank expression and your formal figure. You were sitting straight, arms folded in your lap and patiently waiting until someone asked for your help. “I think you should give her some emotions. It’ll be hard to replicate but I think it’ll make her more fun to interact with.” Your head turned to Peter before back at Tony to anticipate his response.

“That doesn’t sound bad. You want to help me later on?” Peter nodded eagerly at Tony’s question, earning small laughs from the team.

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark!”

-

As dinner finished early due to Tony and Peter’s excitement, Tony had informed you that someone else would take care of the dishes for tonight. You were just led back to the lab so you could be worked on. As you entered inside, you headed over to the cluttered metal table and cleared it up a bit, moving the items aside, before sitting on top of the surface.

“Okay Peter, why don’t you help me put another program into YN while 

I get started on the human emotion.” Tony handed the teen the small chip before walking away to get his computer and other material he might need. Peter stood in front of you, wondering where to put the chip inside.

“Mr. Parker, please insert in the opening of my neck,” You addressed formally. A small slot, just big enough for the little plastic to fit by the side of your neck had opened, which Peter saw and placed the chip in. The slot closed back up and you closed your eyes briefly for your core to process it.

An automated female voice had spoken to Peter.  _ “Systems rebooting. Please say yes if you would like to update the core processor with ‘Legerity’.” _

Peter wasn’t sure what legerity was but he affirmed the action, waiting to see if anything happened while you were being updated. He was partially disappointed when nothing dramatic occured and noticed how you opened your eyes again.

_ “Systems updated.”  _ Your female automated voice has informed you.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.”

“No problem, YN and just call me Peter.” Peter had told you. You made a mental note of that. “Also could I just ask, what’s legerity?”

You pulled up the definition of its meaning. “According to Merriam-Webster, legerity, a noun, is defined as alert facile quickness of mind or body.”

Peter nodded, understanding the word more clearly. “Sounds cool. Could you show me what the program did?” You nodded, noticing that your neck was more loose unlike before. You then got off the table and began moving around your limbs like they’re limp. “Uh… are you okay?” He asked you with a slight frown.

You nodded vigorously. “It seems that my program has allowed my joints to move more freely. I was pretty stiff if you have not noticed before, Peter.” You walked away from him to test something that you’ve kept in your mind, looking anywhere for a mirror or reflective surface. It was what Natasha had done to you just a couple of days ago. It was classified as a wink according to your sources. You weren’t able to do it before but if this program could help you move fluidly, you were positive that it would be the same for facial movements.

Just as you stood in front of a one-way mirror, you began winking at yourself, noticing how easy it was to do. “I can wink.” You announced in your monotone voice, still repeating the simple but slightly thrilling action.

You heard a door opening just beside you and noticed Tony emerging from the other side of the room with the one-way mirror. “I see that my program was efficient. It’s a step forward to allow your face to contort with different expressions which are needed for the human emotion program.” He had seen you and Peter in the lab while he was looking for what he needed. “Now let’s get started on this program. We could also use your assistance, YN.”


	3. Chapter 3

It took another couple of days with trial and error until Tony and Peter created a perfect human emotion program. They even got help from Vision who offered his assistance due to Tony being the one to work on the android superhero’s artificial intelligence and complex programming.

As Tony replicated the model, even adding more features, he had to ascertain that he’ll be able to compact the program into a small chip with dimensions the size of a sim card. It was likely impossible but with Tony Stark and all his accomplishments, honestly the idea of impossible no longer exists.

Now it was the moment of truth that Peter, Tony, and Vision had finally been looking forward to. The small chip rested gently on the tip of Tony’s finger as he slowly led it towards the slot in your neck.

“I hope this works.” Peter hoped while crossing his fingers. After school would end every weekday, he would have to bail on his friends in order to keep helping Tony with the program. Though, he was lucky that his friends were accepting and were happy for him to be working with Tony. Though, they would constantly pester him about what the project was about which led to Peter informing them about it. They thought it was awesome.

“So do I.” Vision added on, watching Tony’s precision to placing the chip correctly so that it’ll read properly by your core. Just as the slot closed, you closed your eyes like for any other program and the female voice came back again to speak for you.

_ “Systems rebooting. Please say yes if you would like to update the core processor with ‘Human Emotion’.” _

All three voices said yes in unison and waited patiently for you to update. It took a while and as each minute passed, Peter’s foot had been fidgeting against the floor as a sign of his nervousness. “What if it doesn’t work, Mr. Stark?” Peter mumbled.

Tony wasn’t taking his doubt and encouraged the kid. “Don’t be like that, kid. Human emotions will take a while for YN to process but eventually she’ll be like Vision,” He assured him.

Just then, you opened your eyes.  _ “Systems updated.” _

You looked at all three men who stood in front of you, leaning in to see what you’ll do. “Hello Peter, Mr. Stark, and Vision. How may I help you?”

“C-could you smile for us?” Tony asked you. You nodded, pressing your lips together before bringing the edges upwards in a curvature. A smile.

“How about a frown?” Peter then asked. You followed as according to the program on what a frown should be. The corners of your lips curved downwards along with your eyebrows moving in together. A frown. Peter gasped. “This is amazing! You’re like… a human.”

You laughed, throwing your head back at Peter’s comment. “Maybe I just so am.” You replied, joking back at him.

“Now,” Tony had caught your attention, making you turn towards him. His arms were crossed over his chest with a serious expression. “This doesn’t change that you’re still working around but it’s nice for you to act more human-like. Right?”

The question made you nod because you agreed with him. “Thank you very much, Mr. Stark. As well as for you two, Peter and Vision.” All three of them smiled at you before leaving you to do their own work just like you had too.

“We’ll see you later for dinner, YN.” Vision told you as he was the last to leave the room. The door shut behind him and you were left alone in Tony’s lab. You thought of going back to work on the nursery since you haven’t been able to do so for a couple of days but while getting off the metal table, you noticed Tony’s computer was on another lab table right in front of you.

The great mind inside of you sprung to life. What if you could write your own programs? It was most definitely not a good idea since you had no clue on how to write one but after seeing Tony and Peter work on you for a few days and the human emotion program, you were able to pick up on the basics of writing it out and if you needed anymore help, you had your large capacity of knowledge to resort back to.

You quickly grabbed Tony’s computer and turned it on, noticing that his login required a password. Lucky for you, you had it stored in your system under one of Tony’s cryptic vaults. Except, he didn’t mean for you to use it like this. It was only if Tony was attacked and was asked to give any information that was deemed valuable. 

You sat back on the table as you entered the password which was a simple one,TONYSTARK. All caps and no spaces. How convenient.

As soon as you were signed in, you began to go through Tony’s programming applications and went on to making one of your own. Your mind had to multitask; scanning through multiple videos of how to write a program along with viewing past memories of how Tony was able to construct them. Just in a few seconds you were able to obtain the information, your fingers rested along the keyboard just waiting to type something out except the other problem was what type of program were you going to make?

It then occurred to you that you were interested in fighting. Whenever you assisted Tony and Happy during their boxing lessons, you also saw Steve and Bucky in another ring nearby and how they were really going hard at each other during training. It was like a dance whenever they fought. A lot of moves but they were in sync.

Suddenly your fingers began typing at a lighting speed as you went on to write out the combat training program. It was supposed to help enhance your agility along with allowing you to anticipate moves using an algorithm that, if efficient, could make you win almost every time against your opponent. You even threw in a few sub programs that’ll already let you learn all moves from different fighting styles ranging from boxing to karate to jiu-jitsu. It was almost as if you were being programmed like how Neo from _ The Matrix _ was and for you, that was exhilarating.

In a matter of just minutes, you finished your own program in record time. You were positive that everything was perfect and ejected it into a small card that you could insert into your neck. Once it was transferred, you let the slot in your neck open before putting it in. As you closed your eyes once more, the female spoke out.

_ “Systems rebooting. Please say yes if you would like to update the core processor with ‘Matrix’.”  _ You replied out an eager yes and heard the whirring of your core processor read through the program and inject you with the new information in your android system like how a vaccine reprograms the immune system of a human.

_ “Systems updated.”  _ Your eyes shot open as you jumped off the table to test out your ability. You put away Tony’s computer and moved into the middle of the lab where it was empty and should be enough room for you to show off your moves.

“Okay… let’s show me what I got,” You whispered to yourself. Your body moved almost as if it was automatic. You then began moving crazily, like a warrior throwing crazy punches in midair to a fake opponent in front of you. You had moved across the room, careful as to not fit or break anything and everything was going amazingly. Your responses were fast and you found yourself moving into the direction of the one way mirror, your face coming into view. It only prompted you to strike faster and faster, going closer and closer until you were just a foot away from the mirror until…

“Wow…” The words left you with a shudder running through your body that you haven’t felt before. Your fist could’ve collided with the mirror but it hadn’t, just barely leaving an inch of distance from your knuckle to the glass before your body stopped the action from happening. A video then started to automatically play in your head of a clip from a movie called  _ Alita: Battle Angel _ who had done something similar to you. Once it was done, you smiled at yourself as you brought your fist down. 

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Just finished with setting up the crib, you were also done with decorating the nursery room. The yellow paint on the walls just needed to dry before you put back the dresser and changing table against the wall.

Just as you cleaned up your mess, you were summoned by Tony to head to the gym for his daily boxing lessons. You headed there quickly and upon entering, noticed Steve and Bucky fighting in the ring again.

“Alright, punk. You won this round but it’s ‘cause you’re at an advantage!” You heard the blond chuckle at the brunette. You smiled at their interaction and saw how Bucky rolled his eyes playfully.

“The metal arm means nothing. I could even fight you one-handed and win.”

Just as you wanted to say a greeting to them, you were called out by Tony who had entered the gym in his workout attire with a water bottle in his hand and a white towel wrapped around his neck. “Ah, YN. You’re here. Good.”

You looked back at the two friends who were now just finished in the ring and were about to leave. Steve and Bucky passed you, smiling and curtly nodding in your direction. For some reason, you felt your chest almost…  _ flutter _ because of it. Especially when you were looking at Bucky. You shook the feeling off and waved a goodbye before getting into the ring with Tony.

“So, because Happy can’t help me today you’re going to be my punching bag today,” Tony chuckled softly in a joking manner. “I promise to not hit you hard though.” You accepted and put on the striking pads on your hands. You’ve seen Happy and Tony practice all the time so you got the hang of the whole striking gist. You held up your hands, making sure they’re far from your face and waited for Tony to make a move.

He went on for a punch and on instinct, you blocked it on accident. He was supposed to hit you, to hit the pad on your hand.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” You apologized, watching his face contort in confusion at your action. You held up your hands again and this time and Tony was able to strike at your hands. While taking a few moments to repeat the action, he decided to actually do a bit of teaching you the ropes.

“Okay, so hold your hands up like this.” He held his fists close to his body and beside his face. “Then I want you to strike at me. The best that you can.” He held up his own padded hands and you began to hit quickly and with such good form that Tony was impressed for your first time.

“That was actually really good, YN. Like you already know how to fight.” He complimented, earning a smile from you because you did know how to combat. “Why don’t we take it up a notch huh? I think you got some fighting skills that should be tested with Natasha. What do you think?” Tony had great ideas… but this might be the greatest. You were going to get the chance to test out your fighting program like how you wanted!

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark.” You answered, trying to contain your excitement. Tony then made a quick call for Natasha to head to the gym and moments later when she did arrive, she was wondering what was going on that needed her attention so much.

“Stark, LN. What do you two need?” The red-head asked as she stepped into the ring.

Tony spoke up, drinking some of his water in the process. “I think YN has some really good combat skills and I just wanted to see the two of you go against one another.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “You want me to go against your android? Doesn’t YN have some limitations?” Natasha then looked at you in pity. “No offense.” You only shook it off with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Romanoff. My system has been rebooted many times to be similar to humans.” Tony nodded and began stepping out of the ring to observe.

“I won't take a no from you Natasha! Now come on, go and fight.” He encouraged, taking a seat on the bench. Natasha wasn’t even in her proper attire but she made do with what she had. She put her hair up in a bun and began circling the mat just as you did.

“Nothing comes between us after this fight, okay?” She questioned you for assurance, just worried that if she does take this fight seriously, it won’t change how you look at her.

“Nothing.” You replied, suddenly countering Natasha’s punch which you did expect her to do. Your Matrix program was up to par as you went in for a punch, making sure the impact wasn’t deadly with a force that is so hard it’ll rupture any of her intestines. That would be bad. Though, the blow was enough to make Natasha stumble backwards as she quickly regained her balance.

“Not bad…” She mumbled, circling again. She pivoted, trying to strike at any part of your lower body but it was to no avail. You had caught her leg and in one right move, you could get her off balance.

But this was Natasha that you were up against. She had been training since she was a child to become an assassin so the fight was far from over. Natasha had jumped on her other leg and twisted her body to wrap around your neck, bringing you down onto the mat. 

Just as she slightly let go wanting to know if you were okay, you had been positioned so that she was above you with her hand around your neck and knee on your chest, pressing lightly but already moving away. You immediately grabbed onto her arm: one hand on the bicep as the other wrapped around her wrist while planting your feet flat before rotating your hips and bringing your own legs to wrap around her neck and driving your toes to the ground where she was in that hold. The move could’ve been more dangerous if you decided to lift your hips while holding onto her wrist; her arm would have snapped from the move.

“Okay! Okay.” Natasha smacked the mat for the first time in years as she was fearful of what you might do. You immediately let go and pushed yourself up, helping Natasha as well. “Damn YN. Where’d you learn all that?” She asked in curiosity.

You only rubbed at your neck, laughing to play it off. “I don’t know, Ms. Romanoff.” But obviously that was a lie but you were just scared to admit it since Tony was closeby.

“That was a great job anyways. You had a good way of anticipating the moves.” She commented before leaving the ring just as you had. Tony had congratulated you, completely in awe at your ability to get Natasha in defeat. She had left the gym while leaving you and Tony alone once again.

“You know YN, you don’t have to lie.” Tony spoke bluntly, making you turn at him with a puzzled expression playing on your face.

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Stark.” You answered back.

“Oh really? You don’t think I don’t know that you wrote your own fighting program called  _ The Matrix _ ? I’m not stupid YN, in fact, I’m far from it.” You sighed out loud, feeling bad for hiding it from Tony and also scolding yourself in forgetting to erase the program from Tony’s computer.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I just was so interested in learning how to fight and it looked so cool.” You weren’t sure if you were going to get reprimanded by your creator but Tony didn’t seem bothered by it.

“It’s all good actually,” He replied, walking towards you and giving you a hug which you couldn’t even envision the man from doing. “Oh man you’re like a daughter to me for some reason.” He whispered into your ear, sounding very emotional. You embraced Tony back, rubbing his back gently to make sure he’s okay. You weren’t sure what was going on with him but you had no intention of asking since he might be going through a rough patch.

“If you do plan on updating yourself, I’ll let you do so as long as you do it for good. Okay?” The hug from Tony tightened and it was a good thing you felt emotion because you reciprocated it with just as much intense feeling that he had. It made you feel important and most importantly: loved.

“I promise, Mr. Stark.”


	5. Chapter 5

After the talk with Tony, you kept upgrading your systems while making sure you didn’t override them. Each upgrade made you more human with the capacity to act like one, think like one, and feel like one: a sentient android. It was certainly scary for everyone but you made sure that you weren’t straying into a bad direction which was enough for all the Avengers to be friendly towards you.

You even became best friends with Natasha, Vision, and Wanda. You confided the most in them even if you didn’t necessarily have any secrets to be told but if you did, they would be the first to know. You had also become good friends with the ex-Winter Soldier and surely he was fun to be around. It was crazy to ever think that he had such a cold exterior because of HYDRA since being around him, he had been a ray of sunshine.

Currently, you have been watching a movie with Bucky for the first time. He had asked you to join him after most of the Avengers went off on a mission for a couple of days and you didn’t mind so you accepted.

The two of you were on his couch, wrapped in blankets while he munched on snacks and that really dawned on you for a moment. As possibly human as you could be, you still had limitations like eating, creativity, judgement, and surprisingly enough, empathy.

“Like what you see, doll?” Bucky questioned you with a grin, waving his metal arm in front of your face. You didn’t realize that you were staring at the brunette and completely lost in your own thought. How human of you.

“Sorry, Mr. Barnes-” You began before he caught you off.

“Please doll, call me Bucky. Makes me sound old.” He laughed in amusement, leaning forward to pause the movie that you’ve already played in your mind. You already knew how it was going to end and if Bucky hasn’t seen the movie, he isn’t going to like it. “Alright, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” He asked you, leaning his head against his metal arm.

Bucky’s comments kept making your chest flutter with a feeling that you couldn’t associate anything with. However, according to your research it had something to do with love but you couldn’t validate it because you didn’t feel that way with Bucky; or so you thought you didn’t have feelings for Bucky.

“I was just thinking.” You murmured lowly, shrugging too. It was still loud enough for Bucky to hear and he wanted you to elaborate on it.

“What about?”

“Humans and androids.” You answered, not looking at Bucky but then at your fake hands. They were similar to human hands but still, they were synthetic. You then remembered that Bucky’s left arm was artificial as well; he had lost it when he fell off a train but he was still very much human.

“What about them?” You felt Bucky’s flesh hand bring your chin up to look at him. His eyes glimmered like diamonds with how bright they shone and even the color was so beautifully blue. With a further observation of his face, you were able to pick out the bright pink of his lips and the stubble of his chin that you wanted to rub your hands through… okay YN. What The Hell?

“Well, I’m always trying to make myself as human as possible but that just doesn’t seem to work.” You tried to play off with a laugh. You felt your face burning up but because you were an android, you couldn’t blush. It was physically impossible for you to do so. Bucky had joined in on the laughter and assured you that you‘re amazing just the way you are.

“Don’t worry, sweetcheeks. Human or not, I still think you’re amazing.” His constant ramble of pet names made you feel hot again. You couldn’t explain the feeling but it gave you the sensation of your hug with Tony, like it was the feeling of love.

“Thank you, Mr.—I mean, Bucky.” You corrected yourself. Your eyes then widened at your words; you were programmed to never make a mistake or hesitation but this might’ve been the first time you didn’t address someone as they preferred. “I-I’m going to go…” You excused yourself quickly, shooting up from the couch and tossing back the blanket. Bucky had been confused at your behavior and asked what’s wrong.

“Hey! You’re not going to finish the movie?”

“Sorry, Bucky… important matters! I’ll see you later?” Before you could even see or hear his response, you had dipped out of his room. Bucky frowned, wondering if it was him that did something wrong. Did he smell? Was he too touchy? Did you not like the movie?

“That was weird.” He mumbled to himself before unpausing the movie and snuggling back into the blankets and couch.

-

You had hid inside Tony’s lab. What’s that word that humans tend to use when they’re extremely nervous?

Right… ANXIOUS. PANICKING. Your system was heating up and the automated female dramatically just needed to inform you of such information.

_ “Warning! System is reaching its critical max temperature of 300℉! Will be engaging an automatic cool down system to mitigate damage to the system.” _ As soon as the voice is finished, you begin to feel yourself getting cold drastically.

As soon as you reached around 80℉, you were back at your normal temperature. That was scary for you to have experienced. You’ve never overheated over something as small as screwing up on a name; in fact, you’ve never overheated at all.

“What is going on with me?” You asked yourself as you took a seat on the table. It’s become second nature to you that everytime you needed to be fixed or upgraded, you would take a seat on the table. So maybe you could try and figure out what’s going on with you. “Run diagnostics on my core processor.” You commanded for the female to do.

_ “Running diagnostics. This may take a couple of minutes. Are you sure you want to proceed?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Okay. This will temporarily shut down your systems. If you wish to continue, please say yes.”  _ The female voice started counting down starting from ten. You thought for a few more seconds. What if this messed you up? But it couldn’t possibly, right?

_ “3… 2…1…” _

“Let’s go for it.”

-

The feeling of waking up after a diagnostics run was not what you had expected. Your functions were limited until everything inside you was back online and it had been taking a long time due to the amount of programs stored inside you.

But as soon as you recovered, you were able to view what went wrong inside your system and while looking through the scans with your mind projection everything seemed to be normal. “How?” You questioned out loud. There had to be something off with your system but no red flags appeared that could explain your faulty incident that shouldn’t be such a big concern.

You were just about to put away the scans when something did catch your eye. It was your heart. An analysis gave an overview of your heartbeats while looking at a certain person. Looking through it, your heartbeat had remained neutral towards everyone on the team but one person in particular has caused your heartbeat to go rapid. It was Bucky Barnes.

“Okay… can you explain why my heart beats faster whenever I see Bucky?”

The bland female voice answered you.  _ “According to every science website I could find, increased heart rate and feeling flushed while looking at someone are signs of falling in love.” _

You scoffed at the fact. “Falling in love? Impossible. I can't do that.” You tried so hard to deny it but it really did explain a lot of your behavior towards him. It was also not far from what you originally thought of Bucky. He was handsome, undoubtedly so and very sweet to everyone including you so you liked him for that. But to be in love with him? What a shocking assumption made by your inner voice.

_ Knock! Knock! _

You were startled to hear a knock at the door and called for the person to come in. “Speak of the devil.” You mumbled as Bucky peeked his head in.

“Hey, YN. I hope you’re alright. Mind if I come in?” You let him do so, seeing now that he had carried a box of pizza and a soda nestled under his arm. “Thought you were hungry so I ordered some food.” He raised the items a little to show them off but you looked at him all offended-like.

As he put the food down beside you on an open spot of the table, he saw your expression. “What?” He asked innocently.

“I can’t eat, Bucky. At all.” You sighed. He let out a loud ‘oh’ in realization as he suddenly remembered.

“Sorry kitten. I totally forgot about that. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He then proceeded to slap at his forehead, feeling dumb. You shook it off, accepting his apology.

“It’s nothing. Yet, I think that’s a good sign you think I resemble a human.” You teased, watching as he took a seat from a chair nearby. He let out a laugh and flipped open the pizza box from Rubirosa. The food looked delicious. He carefully took a slice, which was still hot and gooey and bit into the piece, the cheesy strings hanging from his mouth when he pulled away.

“So why’d you run off? It’s cool if you don’t want to say.” Bucky had asked. You weren’t sure what to say unless it was the truth: that you were falling in love with Bucky Barnes.

“Oh… I thought my system was malfunctioning. Thought I had some error going on or maybe a bug… in my system…” Bucky pretended like he knew what you were talking about, just nodding at your words. Except Bucky had no clue what any of that meant. He was a ninety-something year old man after all.

“Sounds bad. At first I thought it was something I did,” He chuckled to himself. You denied it though.

“No! Impossible! You could never do anything, Bucky. You’re really nice.” There it was again; your heart was beating faster and this time, you could feel the thumping in your chest.

“Aw. Thank you, doll. I haven’t heard those words in a  _ long _ time,” He emphasized. He had finished his first slice of pizza and was already on another one. It grew silent in the room. You and Bucky weren’t sure what to even talk about and your heart was still beating fast in your chest that it could be heard ringing in your ears.

“So Buck… want to hear a joke?” You asked in hopes to break the ice. Though, out of all the conversations you could be having, you just had to choose the jokes?

Bucky didn’t seem to care though. He prompted you to say one with a nod of his head. You cleared your throat and started at the one-way mirror, letting your mind search for a good joke to tell.

“Hmm… this is a cheesy one... Do you work for Rubirosa? Because you are a  _ fine pizza ass _ .” The silence settled in as Bucky registered the pick-up line rather than joke and bursted out laughing.

“Oh come on! That really was lame,” He laughed, “But I love it.” You said another one, pulling more pick-up lines at Bucky that made him blush. You loved the light pink tint in his cheeks, you thought it was cute. As more time passed and you were done wheezing over corny flirtations, you and Bucky started talking about anything that came to mind. Most of it happened to be about his childhood just before he went to war and became the Winter Soldier.

“Steve always got in trouble. Always. He may look really innocent back then but he was a real rascal and pain in the ass to deal with.” He had been talking about the many times both he and Steve got in trouble and how Steve would always be the one to stand up against anything, trying to defend the two of them.

He had also told you about his own family and how it was like growing up with them. “Becca, my younger sister, she always took care of Steve and I. I know it should be the other way around since I’m the older sibling but Becca had great motherly instincts. She even acted like our mom too.” His voice faltered as he closed up the pizza box which was nearly empty. He had a huge appetite and even after eating the large slices, he cleared it down with a two-liter bottle of soda.

He looked sad as he recalled the memories and you had to ask if he was okay which he said he was. “Yeah… I just miss the forties,” He explained. “I’ve always wondered about the stuff I missed over the last couple of decades.” You sympathized with him. He was like a time traveler in a new era that had changed so much both physically and technologically. He was still just adjusting to the changes.

“Alright. I think I’m going to retire to my room. Steve and Tony said the team should be back by tomorrow morning and I don’t want to miss out on their arrival.” He then announced, cleaning up his area. You stood up from the table and waved off at Bucky who left the lab waving at you as well. Just as the door closed and you for sure knew he was out of earshot and sight, you did a small happy dance. You were celebrating the fact that even if you might admit you liked Bucky, you could still control yourself.

Maybe this was the secret worth telling Natasha, Wanda, and Vision.


	6. Chapter 6

You had prepared a large breakfast for the team’s arrival as they came inside the compound after their days-long mission in Bucharest. You weren’t sure what had gone on there but you weren’t going to meddle in their business and only greeted them.

“Good morning everyone!” You welcomed as they trudged into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the air and all of the upset and tired looks on their faces vanished.

“YN! You made us breakfast? Bless your soul!” Sam praised as he went in and gave you a hug. You laughed and handed him a plate with two stacks of pancakes already.

“Thank you so much, YN.” Natasha thanked you as she was happy to finally have a good breakfast. She was getting tired of eating bread for all three meals and was more than glad to be back and eating decent once again.

Everyone else had been grateful for your cooking. Even Tony who gave you another hug. “How was Barnes? He wasn’t too annoying, was he?” He whispered in your ear before pulling away. You shook your head and noticed how Bucky was behind him, tapping on his shoulder and scaring Tony when he turned around. “Jesus!” He yelled.

“Try again.” Bucky retorted, snickering at Tony before getting a plate of pancakes that you had offered him. “Anyways, good morning doll.” He greeted you. You felt your body heat up again and looked away with a soft smile to see Natasha staring back at you. She had been suspicious of the two of you but didn’t want to ask about it until later.

“Alright… eat up everyone.” You announced to the team which was already being done. They had dug in their food like hungry animals and left no room for much conversations. Man, they really were starving.

“This is so good!” Clint exclaimed as he poured more syrup onto his pancakes, drenching the soft pillowy food in the thick consistency before shoveling into his mouth.

“I second that.” Steve affirmed, biting into a piece of bacon slowly and sitting back to rest himself as he had been eating too fast.

“I’m glad everyone likes it.” You replied, moving away from the team to start getting a headstart on the dishes. You could feel your mouth reaching to your ears in a wide grin. You were happy whenever the team was and that happened to be all you needed to keep yourself up and running for the team.

-

A little after breakfast everyone went to get rested in their own rooms. However, you, Natasha, and Wanda had been in Natasha’s rooms and chatting about anything and everything.

“So how was Bucky?” Natasha had asked, pursing her lips in a devious grin that made you roll your eyes.

“He’s fine.” You answered bluntly, not wanting to go into details.

“Come on YN, you can tell us anything. What did you and Bucky do?” Wanda joined in, just a nosy as Natasha had been on your alone time with him.

“We just talked and watched a movie. He’s been really nice.” Your body began to heat up again.

“Nice huh?” Natasha smirked. “Nothing else happened?”

You crossed your arms and leaned against the back of the chair you were sitting in. “Whatever you may be implying, it hasn’t escalated except for us being friends.”

“But you want to be more than friends?” You felt yourself growing hotter and worry played inside your mind as you didn’t want your systems to be heated. Natasha was catching onto you and you wondered how she could tell just from that single moment you had with Barnes in the morning.

“Okay… if I tell you both the truth, you promise not to tell?” Wanda and Natasha both clapped their hands in excitement with a vigorous nod of their heads.

The two spoke in unison. “Promise.” Just then, you let out a breath that you had held in and went on to admit your epiphany moment.

“I think I’m falling in love with Bucky Barnes.”

Both women went ballistic at your confession, jumping up and screaming at one another while you covered your ears. You were going to regret this.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Natasha hollered as she was joyful at hearing you. “He has to like you too! Why don’t you go talk to him?” She suggested, making you disagree.

“I can’t! He doesn’t like me… why would he?”

Wanda was the one to speak up on that. “YN, how could anyone not like you? You’re beautiful and kind and amazing. Not to mention a total badass at kicking Natasha’s ass.” 

Natasha growled at hearing her friend and grumbled in a low voice. “That was just one time.”

Wanda ignored her and continued on “Anyways, Bucky has no reason to not like you so you should give it a shot!” You contemplated the idea. Bucky did seem to be flirty with you as well. He never addressed any of the other members with cute pet names like he had done for you so maybe it was a possible sign that he likes you too.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Bucky then. Maybe later.” You huffed out with a sigh. You were extremely nervous about it and ran through one of your scenario programs that ran through potential situations that could occur if you did admit to Bucky you liked him. You weren’t even sure if the benefits outweighed the costs.

“Atta girl.” Natasha grinned, hugging you tightly. “If Barnes doesn’t like you, I might have to beat him up and take you for myself.” If you could blush, you would. Natasha always had a great way of making you feel good and you appreciated both of your friends for sticking by your side. You could never ask for anyone else to replace them.

“Okay. How about we do something? Maybe watch some rom-com? Do our nails?” Wanda had suggested, moving on from the conversation.

“Oh my god! We can give YN a makeover for later!” Natasha squealed cheerfully. Your eyes widened at her words. You were not ready for that but Wanda too seemed to be on board with the idea.

“Let’s do it!”

Oh god you really hoped you won't regret this.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha and Wanda had given you a makeover. They played around with styling your hair until settling with it being straight and put on some makeup to enhance your features. They had also made you wear something a little nicer even when you didn’t see the problem of the clothes you were wearing now: jeans and a plain graphic tee.

But as it was all over, you looked into the mirror and didn’t recognize yourself. You were… beautiful! Your face lit up as you admired yourself. “This is amazing.” You complimented with flattery. Wanda and Natasha continued to jump up and down and congratulate one another at their accomplishments.

“You are going to take his breath away.” Natasha teased, making you roll your eyes at her.

“This is so exciting! Why don’t you go tell him now?”

Because of the makeup helping you out a lot with gaining courage, you decided to shoot your shot. “Yeah. Okay I will.” You answer with confidence, standing up straight. Both ladies clasped their hands together and led you out of the room.

“Mission ‘get Bucky Barnes’ is a go.” Natasha had opened the door of her room and shooed you out. “Tell us how it goes!” She exclaimed before closing the door back after Wanda gave you a thumbs up. You turned on your heel and began walking down to the kitchen where your first instinct of Bucky might be.

Just as you entered, you had heard him along with Steve and Sam laughing and you ducked into a wall nearby. You weren’t about to tell your feelings in front of his friends!

“So YN huh? How were the two of you?” Sam had asked, making your ears perk up at the name. Your heart began to beat fast in wonder what Bucky might say.

“She’s really nice, Sam. We watched a movie and had dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Okay… that answer would suffice. Maybe he was just downplaying Sam’s question since he had a way of always asking overbearing questions.

“What about dating wise? You haven’t dated anyone in a long ass time and it seems that you two get along—eeee!” You weren’t sure what had happened but it seemed that Sam had been hit on the chest by the sound of a wheeze coming out of his mouth.

“Come on birdman, don’t be ridiculous. YN’s great and all but she’s just… weird. You know?” 

Your heart got caught in your chest at hearing  _ Bucky’s _ words leaving his mouth. Had he been messing with you since day one?

“Weird?”

“Yeah! She’s an android! I-I can’t date someone like that. It’s weird and would be embarrassing.” He seemed to go on as well and you felt sad—on the verge of crying sad—but couldn’t do so because you didn’t have tear ducts, another limitation as an android. “I just would never see myself dating an android. I’m not like  _ Prince Kai _ and she’s  _ Cinder _ or anything.”

“Who?” Steve questioned. You couldn’t bear to hear anymore of the conversation because you heard enough and quickly dashed out of the kitchen. Natasha and Wanda were wrong and even more, you were wrong in believing that Bucky might like you back.

It even sucked more that you couldn’t express yourself with tears. It just felt like the best thing to do in the moment. You went back to your lab, just completely upset that this blew up in your face.

Even though it wasn’t exactly a plus side, you did save yourself the embarrassment from telling Bucky how you felt and him having to let you down slowly because he didn’t like you back. But it’s still a con because you shouldn’t have heard it that way. It just pains your heart that he thought of you that way and you really believed that you were accepted by him. He had even said so himself that whether you’re a human or not, he accepted you.

As soon as you entered the lab, you were glad that Tony wasn’t inside or else he might’ve wondered what had happened and why you’re acting so upset. You just went over to the metal table and plopped yourself on it, sulking.

_ “Your systems are currently dealing with a lot of stress. Would you like to get rid of some programs to help with this?” _

Your inner female voice had spoken to you once again, knowing your body more than you ever did. “No…” You let out in a sigh, rubbing your fake hand on your face and possibly ruining the makeup that had been applied just hours prior.

You replayed over Bucky’s words, hearing a digital recording play in your mind as his words struck into your body like a knife. It was painful to hear it coming straight from his own mouth.

_ “Your systems are currently dealing with a lot of stress. Would you like to get rid of some programs to help with this?”  _ The female voice repeated. Your stress didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon and anyways, you might as well so that the voice doesn’t speak again.

“Fine. What do you suggest?”

_ “Erasing the Human Emotion program and some memory storage. There is a new update on your heart that could stop it from rapid beating. Would you like all of these?” _

Shoot. The first two options sounded risky but appealing. “What are the risks of erasing Human Emotion and memory storage?” You inquired to the female.

_ “Risks of erasure for human emotion could revert you back to no emotions. A new program would need to be inserted in order to bring them back,”  _ You listened intently. _ “For memory storage, I have compiled a list of memories that you most likely do not need. All of them are about Bucky Barnes. If before you do erase your memories, you can export it on a provided USB drive that can be easily inserted back to restore the information.”  _ They didn’t sound back. It was good news that you’re able to get the information back.

“Okay let’s go with all three options but before you erase some parts of me, could we export the memories in the USB?” In a split second, you held out the palm of your hand where an opening was and a USB appeared with the initials, JBB, on it. You put it back in your hand, letting it stay there until you needed it, that is if you ever needed it.

_ “Beginning program deletions and upgrades.” _ The voice began to count down from ten and you had closed your eyes. The voice began to fade as you felt yourself be taken by the abyss as it reached one.

-

Opening up your eyes and blinking, you couldn’t smile. You wouldn’t wink. You couldn’t even remember what had just happened because you felt like a new android again, just as Tony had initially made you.

It was dinner time and you had made your way to the dining room since it was your duty to help out. Upon entering, you greeted everyone with your monotone voice and it stirred them to give a second take before brushing it off. They must have thought you weren’t in a good mood possibly.

“Hey YN.” Tony greeted you. You didn’t reply as you opened up the fridge and began gathering food and placing it on the table. The Avengers looked at each other and noticed your behavior was off and even Bucky could tell.

“You okay there, YN?” Vision asked you. You nodded but didn’t give him a look. Natasha and Wanda had exchanged looks from across the table as you were acting odd. Did your plan to tell Bucky your feelings go wrong?

Everyone but Bucky forgot about you the moment the food was placed in the middle. They had begun grabbing at it and eating while you stood at the corner, patiently waiting for your assistance. Bucky had noticed and it freaked him out because you never not joined the table during dinner time. Though, he tried to ignore it and continued to eat his food.

-

As you cleaned up the table, Natasha and Wanda had stayed afterwards to help out.

“YN? Are you okay?” Natasha asked you.

“I am fine, Ms. Romanoff.” You replied bluntly, moving away from her to carry the dishes in your arm at Wanda was washing them. As you went back to the table to gather drinking glasses, Natasha hooked onto your wrist and stopped your movements.

“Something happened with Bucky. I can tell.” She gave you the stink eye, trying to read your emotionless face which was hard for her to do.

“Nothing happened with me and Mr. Barnes.”

“What ever happened to calling him Bucky?” Wanda called out from over the open sink. Natasha didn’t let go of your arm.

“Yeah, what happened? Why are you acting so different?”

You exhaled deeply as you began to explain your changes. “My human emotion program was erased. I got rid of it.” Wanda stopped what she was doing and spun around, her back leaning against the counter while her hands rested on its edge.

“You did what now!” She scolded you in a disappointed tone. Natasha looked just as surprised to hear the news.

“Did you talk to Bucky? What happened, YN?”

“Mr. Barnes is the least of my concerns. I have dissociated with him.”

“Oh my god, Nat… she erased her programs because of him!” Wanda spoke at the realisation. “YN, how come you didn’t talk to us?”

“I-I can’t really remember.” You admitted. “I believe some memories got wiped clean too.”

“So you can’t tell us what you remember before you did this?” Natasha questioned, trying deep down to get you to open up. It was no use though as you shook your head. “I think I’m going to kill him.” The assassin mumbled underneath her breath. She was growing upset.

“Actually… I think this is good for Bucky. Whatever he did, I think he’ll come to regret his actions.” Wanda chimed in, crossing her arms together. “The change might make him realize that he liked you from before. The one with the emotions and bubbly personality.”

You curtly nodded at Wanda before returning back to your chores. Natasha had since let go of your arm and you had moved freely again, not bothering to notice that her tight hold left a mark that resembled a bruise on your skin. Though, it didn’t matter because you didn’t feel it nor care about it.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Two Months Later _

Pepper had started to show during her pregnancy and Tony was adamant that she shouldn’t do anything on her own unless you were there to assist. He was just being protective over her and the life growing inside her and you admired Tony for that and didn’t mind at all to take care of Pepper. After all, she did take care of you too just like mother over the past couple of months.

So here you were, fetching Pepper some odd food combinations because she was at  _ that _ part of her pregnancy. Tony would have usually done it but he was out on a mission and so you were tasked with taking care of Pepper until the team returned.

“Here you go, Mrs. Potts.” You handed her a jar of pickles, tub of vanilla ice cream, and a spoon. She took them from you with gratitude before leaning back on the couch and automatically scooping some ice cream to eat with the pickle.

“Thank you so much, dear. I never would’ve thought that pickles and ice cream taste so good together.” Even when you couldn’t taste it, you couldn’t exactly take her word for it. Though you just smiled politely at her.

She returned the gesture back with a genuine smile. She put her carton of ice cream down and used the free hand to grab your own. You were alerted by it because you thought she might need something else.

“What is it Mrs. Potts?” You asked, a raise of your eyebrow. She just looked up at your face and kept her smile.

“I’m glad you put back the human emotion program. It makes me enjoy your company a lot more.” She didn’t mean for it to sound rude by the way her voice spoke softly and you laughed comfortably at her words.

A month after you had your human emotion program removed, you acted so emotionless that you were nonhuman—and seemingly cold-like because you couldn’t express yourself as happy (since your programs made you act neutral in all cases)—which was far from what Tony wanted. He, along with others had convinced you again to put back the program and well, the result was your back and smiling with the team.

Except around Bucky.

The team found out the truth why you removed the program in the first place. Natasha and Wanda had deduced it had something to do with Bucky and after hours of examining security footage, they had known you were listening to Bucky's conversation with Steve and Sam on that day. Both men had then confirmed afterwards about what the conversation was about and even though you couldn’t remember it, it just so sounded right.

But nevertheless, you have emotions again and whenever you're around the team, you would be all cheerful which confused Bucky. He wasn’t sure how you’re so happy with them when you act so differently around him. He didn’t get why he was being treated that way, so impassive. In fact, he actually missed the time you both hung out and the way you would smile and look at him. Now all he got from you was blank stares and faces that he had a hard time deciphering. You could either be plotting his death or thinking of something else. He always hopes it's the latter.

Pepper had let you go off on your own to do whatever you wanted and as much as you hesitated on leaving her side, she promised you that if she needed help, she would call. You left and made your way to workout in the gym since you liked to continue training. With your enhanced programs, they made you a flawless fighter in the ring.

You entered inside the ring but no opponent was there to fight you. The gym— pretty much the compound—was empty and as much as you enjoyed the silence, you couldn’t help but miss your friends. Though, you took the solitude as time to practice and you began to perform tai chi, letting out small huffs of air from your body. Your slow controlled movements made you sway gracefully like a dancer.

Just as you had begun to close your eyes and let your other senses guide you, you suddenly hear a ringing come from your system. Your eyes opened quickly and a message from Tony had alerted you of an incoming call.

“Accept call.”

“Hey YN! Something is going on… there’s some alien that’s scouring our planet for the infinity stones… I was just warned by a doctor.” Tony sounded panicky and from the video, you could see the rest of the team in distress. “We’re going to need your help, YN. Take Pepper and Happy somewhere safe and get yourself to Sanctum Sanctorum now! If you see Wong, tell him I sent you.” The call ended abruptly and you hopped out of the ring, running all the way to get Pepper.

She had noticed your panicked state and was about to ask what was happening but you spoke before she could ask. “Mrs. Potts, you need to listen to me carefully. Mr. Stark just called and said there is someone from space who’s looking for infinity stones on our planet. He has informed me to get you somewhere safe. Do you know where Happy is?”

It made it a thousand times better that Pepper didn’t ask questions or freak out and immediately got up to be led towards Tony’s panic room. “I’ll tell Happy. Does Tony need you?” You didn’t answer until you both entered the elevator. You inserted a special key that took her farther under the building’s main infrastructure.

“Yeah. I already have the location that he wants me to meet up.” You explained. The elevator doors slid open and you led her into a large room filled with a lot of necessities prepared by Tony for a situation like this to exist. You kept walking with Pepper but she stopped. You looked back at her in confusion.

“Go YN. I’ll be okay here. I’ll get Happy here too,” She assured you. The elevator was still open for you to go back in and you gave a curt nod. “Be safe YN.” She told you, her arms outstretched for a hug. You gave her one back, careful as to not press against her stomach.

“Thank you, Mrs. Potts.” You pulled away from her and smiled at her one last time before entering the elevator. You pressed the button to lead you to the garage where you could borrow one of Tony’s motorcycles.

-

Weaving through New York City traffic, cars constantly honked at you. You kept speeding and didn’t pay attention except for getting to the Sanctum. The directions were displayed in your mind and whenever you had to turn, you drifted madly.

Finally reaching your destination, you didn’t care about how you parked since you practically jumped off the bike and began running towards the steps of the building. As if on cue, before you could knock, the door swung open for you to see an Asian man standing before you in a long burgundy tunic.

“YN. Finally you made it.” The man greeted as he took you inside. Just as you were about to ask how he knew your name, he answered. “I am a sorcerer.”

You were genuinely impressed but asked what was going on that Tony needed you so badly. Wong didn’t say anything except make circular motions with his fingers that opened some kind of portal with orange sparks flying outside the border.

“Go through it.” He bluntly said, motioning with his head at the portal. You were reluctant but from looking past, you see a large palace in the midst of the grassland. You sighed and ran inside, the new scenery making you gasp.

Wong was just behind you and as you looked back, the portal was already gone. “Where are we?” You questioned, looking back at the palace.

“Wakanda. Now come on, we don’t want for the team to wait up any longer.” He urged you to start walking to the large building and since you were still in worry, you began to sprint with Wong calling after you.

-

“YN!” Tony was the first to see you and he hugged you tightly from seeing your arrival. The rest of the team soon joined after.

“What’s going on?” So many questions littered your mind but one man, someone you didn’t recognize until your facial recognition feature classified him as T’Challa, had emerged from behind the group of superheroes. You learnt that he was the King of the country.

“YN, very nice to meet you. I’m—”

“King T’Challa known by his alias Black Panther.” Tony was about to call for you to stop but you had smiled and looked back at Tony who was in relief. He really thought you were about to tell the King his entire life story.

“Yes. But since we’re all here, our concern is growing for a threat coming from space.”

Another man had appeared and you found out he was Stephen Strange, a former surgeon before becoming a sorcerer. “Big guy. His name is Thanos and has been looking for the last two infinity stones on our planet.”

You nodded at the information, not sure what to say about any of it. “Two infinity stones huh? I know Vision has one but where’s the other?” You looked around for it with the assumption it had to be in Wakanda since all of you were here but an emerald green glow caught your attention from the corner of your eye. Dr. Strange had it locked away in his pendant. “Hmm.” You hummed in reply.

T’Challa had spoken up again. “Thanos could be coming here at any moment but we’ve prepared over the past few weeks for this fight. Wakanda has a forcefield that should give us protection and we’ve got an army and weapons to fight him and his goons-”

“-and you come into play because you’re a powerful asset, YN.” Stephen had interrupted.

Powerful? You? Stephen saw the confusion on your face but before he could explain, someone else came up to you. A young woman named Shuri, the younger sister of T’Challa and Princess of Wakanda.

“Shuri.” She introduced herself assertively. “I will be enhancing your programs if that’s okay.” You weren’t sure what she meant by that but looking back at Tony, he just nodded his head.

“Don’t worry. Shuri’s very good with technology.” He guaranteed. Shuri then asked his permission if she could borrow you and Tony allowed her, even as skeptical as you were in the moment. Then, when she grabbed your arm and carefully started leading you away to her tech lab, you couldn’t help but look back to see Bucky staring at you with a worried expression. He met your eyes before looking away, hearing Steve call for his attention about something.

“He’s a nice man.” Shuri whispered beside you, making you look at her. You weren’t sure who she was talking about.

“Sorry. Who is?”

“The colonizer, Bucky.” Her answer made you giggle and she softly laughed with you. “I made him that arm just a few days ago.” You didn’t even notice that Bucky got a new arm. He had been hidden due to the others swarming around you, blocking him from your view.

“Oh. That’s nice.” The two of you kept quiet, slowly walking into a long hallway until you both reached its end at the big doors. Shuri opened it and inside, you were amazed at the room. It was large, much bigger than Tony’s lab and full of technology everywhere.

“Welcome to my playroom.” She introduced the room with wide arms. Your mouth had hung open from the resulting shock and even in the background you saw a large deposit of a black stone with a purplish glow to it that you processed as the metal Vibranium.

“This is… wow.” Your state of shock had Shuri laughing again. She tugged at your arm to get you to walk with her so she could show you some of her inventions.

The first thing she showed you was the black panther habit suits. The material was sleek and definitely high quality by the likes of Shuri who was the mastermind behind the creation. She talked a bit about its features and you were still in awe at how such a young woman like her was so damn smart.

“Okay, enough of me showing off all of this. Let’s get started with you.” You were directed to sit on a chair which was much different from your usual lab table but nevertheless you took a seat and patiently waited for Shuri to set her stuff up. “Tony’s done a good job with you.” She complimented, not looking at you but instead at her computer with a lot of advanced programming.

“Thank you.” You answered, fumbling with your fingers. “So what exactly are you going to do?” Shuri mindlessly clacked on her keys and observed her screen before turning to look at you.

In her hand was a couple of small chips and you slightly frowned at how your processors were going to fit all of the programs. The worry that settled on your face gave her the impression saying ‘are you going to stick that thing inside me?’ that patients do to doctors whenever they’re getting a shot.

“Like I’ve mentioned before, I’m going to upgrade your programs. I’ve added a ton of features to them that’ll help in this fight.” Oh. You were going to be their fighter. Shuri then went to explain that she’ll have to eject some programs so she could replace them and because she had a few, it’ll take some time to get used to.

You consented to the procedure and Shuri’s eagerness skyrocketed as she moved towards you. “Okay. Let’s get rid of some of your programs.”

  
Your female voice came on to speak to Shuri.  _ “Which programs would you like to erase?”  _ Shuri had mentioned four, all of which didn’t include your human emotion one. After Shuri confirmed that she wanted them erased and went past the warning, your eyes closed. You couldn’t feel Shuri since your systems were off but she had replaced four of your programs with fighting technique, strategy, weapons, and something you didn’t recognize.


	9. Chapter 9

You had woken up in a bed with a message displayed on your mind telling you that the programs were successfully installed. Just as you got rid of the message, you took in your surroundings of the room you had been in. You were laying on a bed and sat up quickly when a figure beside you had shifted on the bed because of your movements.

“YN! Oh doll, you scared me.” Bucky gasped as he held a hand over his chest to feel at his fast beating heart. His back had been turned towards you since he was sitting at the edge of the bed and you meekly apologized for scaring him but he shook it off, running a hand through his long brown hair.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Barnes?” You asked him afterwards. He was the last person you expected for him to be with you.

“I-I just wanted to check on you. Also, the team thought it would be a good idea for someone to stay with you while you recovered. Shuri said something along the lines of ‘her new programs took longer than expected because they kept getting rejected from your core processor.’” You let out a soft ‘oh’ in response, wondering if he knew what any of it meant.

“Well that’s nice of you, Mr. Barnes,” You added on. Bucky cringed at hearing you keep referring to him formally. It made him feel disconnected with you and even when he tried to remind you to call him by his nickname, you didn’t budge. Some small part of him wanted to talk to Shuri about it so she could fix it.

“How are you YN?” He observed as you sat up to lean against the headboard. You seemed to be fine but Bucky didn’t bask well in the silence.

“I think I’m good. Shuri had put three programs that gave me an advantage of being a good fighter against this Thanos person.” Bucky nodded and without thinking, he moved his metal hand to hold yours. You looked down in wonder at his actions but also got to see his new arm. It was dark, almost black, laced with golden at the plates which contrasted his silver one.

“That’s good.” He mumbled softly. “C-could I tell y-you something?”

Bucky hesitated to ask you the question but you blankly stared at him. From a quick body scan, his heart was beating fast, he seemed to be sweating underneath his clothes, and it was also pretty obvious from his burning cheeks that he was very nervous. “Sure. Are you okay?”

He dryly chuckled at your question even though he didn’t find it funny nor did he answer it explicitly but he took a deep breath to calm himself before talking. “I-I just wanted to let you know that I’ve liked you for a while YN. I was sad when we drifted apart and I just wanted to tell you now before we go off into this fight. I think you’re really amazing and beautiful.”

If this was months before, you would’ve been the happiest android ever to hear his words.

But with how you were now you couldn’t do so much except blink at his words, despite how ironic it was that you could display emotions even when it was nearly impossible for AI (but Tony went against the odds).

The silence was extremely uncomfortable as seconds passed after his confession, Bucky had to nudge your hand to see if you were still responsive. “Y-YN. Are you going to say anything back?” He looked worried, regretful even so by the look on his face.

You felt conflicted. You had been looking at Bucky but nothing registered in your mind. His words were sweet but deep within you, you didn’t feel a spark with Bucky at all. You thought it was weird for him to like you despite not hanging out very often.

“I’m flattered Mr. Barnes, but-” Bucky’s heart felt like it dropped down to his stomach. Listening to you follow with ‘but’ wasn’t a good sign. “-I don’t like you like that. I’m sorry.” You answered in monotone. All your emotions had washed away in the moment and it pained Bucky. He really thought you had liked him too at one point but he guessed he was wrong.

“Oh, I get it. I-I’m going to go.” The weight of the bed lifted as Bucky got up and started walking away. You felt dirty for getting his hopes up but it was better than leading him on and just going with it. He gave you one last look with pursed lips before slipping out the door where he disappeared into the halls. As soon as he left, you clenched your eyes shut, where an unexpected report about your heart appeared.

It seemed that your heart may be telling you something. Even though you might say you didn't like Bucky, the scan contradicted yourself by showing that your heart produced a large irregular heartbeat that couldn’t possibly contribute to when Bucky admitted his feelings to you but instead, when he had placed his hand on yours. At that moment you didn’t notice the beating in your chest rise nor did you guess that it was a hostile move because you would’ve reacted to it. This had been the first time that after your heart updated, it beat drastically.

-

After Bucky left your room, he met up with Sam and Steve in the common room of the palace.

“Hey.” He muttered underneath his breath, plopping in a small chair which he two friends sat together on the couch, observing his attitude. They knew something was wrong by the way Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed, displaying upset.

“What’s wrong? Everything alright?” Sam spoke up, turning to face him as Steve did the same. Bucky sighed and gave a meek shrug of his shoulder but it wasn’t convincing.

“I-I guess so. I was making sure YN was okay and she is.”

“But?” Steve began. He knew Bucky had more to say and wasn’t going to push aside the conversation until the super soldier let it out.

Bucky didn’t feel like talking to them about it, knowing that a part of his heart just broke but he did it anyway. “She’s changed. It’s like we’ve broken up without even getting together.” He admitted sadly.

Steve and Sam gave each other glances before looking back at Bucky with disappointment and sorrow. “Didn’t you say you thought she was… weird?” Sam asked. He flinched at his choice of words but he had quoted Bucky from the one conversation they had.

“Y-yeah I know.” The brunette sighed aloud, running his flesh hand through his soft hair and tugging. “But after she stopped talking to me, I came to my senses that I like her and I was just scared.”

Steve closed his eyes with a sigh. He replayed back the conversation that he and Sam had with Wanda and Natasha. They had just talked to them about what Barnes had said to them after reviewing the security camera footage and the two men revealed that Bucky said he didn’t like you in any way other than as friends. Then, after reviewing the footage himself, he saw how you peeked around the corner, listening onto their conversation. He felt bad for you to have to hear it come from Bucky’s mouth and even guilty when the two women had said you were going to admit your feelings to Bucky. It went for you to take unprecedented actions that have now led to two broken hearts between two lovers: You and Bucky.

“Scared of what?” Steve opened his eyes and inquired. How could Bucky, a man who has long forgotten fear, suddenly fear again?

“Scared because YN deserves better. She doesn’t like some guy like me who’s killed hundreds in the past. I was a cold-hearted killer and incapable of love.”

Sam ran a hand down his face, almost like he was exhausted. “Keyword: was. Buck, you’re a changed man. You shouldn’t have shut YN out like that because the way you were to her has shown that you are capable of love.” His words struck deep within Bucky. He realized that what he said was true. Bucky had felt much more happy in the compound ever since YN came about and that struck him deeply.

“You-you’re right.” Bucky stuttered from the realization. “I really messed things up, huh?”

Steve shrugged but got up from the couch and patted his friend on the right shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as well. “Things will change. You both need to just start over.”

Bucky looked up and nodded, some tears welling in his eyes. He grasped Steve’s hand with his metal arm, giving the same squeeze back. “Thank you. The both of you.”

And with that, both men left Bucky alone for him to contemplate how he’ll start over again with you. He wants to make sure everything goes right even if it might take time. But eventually time does run out.


	10. Chapter 10

Though his arrival was inevitable, Thanos had come earlier than the Avengers expected.

First was outriders who charged around the outside of Wakanda and had tried to penetrate through the forcefield. Even though it won’t last long because they came in large packs and were forcing themselves through, it gave just enough time for the entire team to alert everyone and get on the front lines to attack.

Just like how Tony had barged into your room and told you that the attack was happening. He had thrown you a suit to wear with weapons and you immediately went to put it on before dashing outside the palace where hundreds, no thousands, of warriors stood their ground on the field. The Dora Milaje, Jabari tribe, and a whole onset of Avengers were lined for the fight.

You didn’t recognize a lot but you realized there were more superheroes than you initially thought. Scanning them alone would overwhelm your systems so you concentrated on something else, like the enemies on the other side of the barricade.

Vision and Dr. Strange stood in the back of the army, much to their dismay because they wanted to help out but they knew it would be risky since they possessed important stones, which if put into Thanos’ hands, could decimate half of the human population in a snap.

As long seconds turned into short minutes, you noticed that the Outriders were slowly starting to break down the forcefield. Everyone went tense as the first few entered in.

“Avengers… Assemble!” Captain America cried out as everyone screamed alongside him and ran. More Outriders had entered and everyone charged against one another.

You didn’t realize until now that Bucky was closeby. He had shot at the monsters pouring in while you did the same, helping anyone out that may need the back up. Though you were quickly caught off when Proxima Midnight had knocked Wanda down into a ditch and you jumped in with Natasha and Okoye to help out.

“You’ll die alone.” Proxima muttered as she flipped the witch over, hovering over her.

“She’s not alone.” Natasha countered. Proxima looked up at the assassin standing front before looking behind to see you with a gun and Okoye with her spear. Just as Proxima yelled, she charged at Natasha as you and Okoye ran behind her. Proxima had been using her sword to strike while Natasha blocked with her own staff.

You raised your gun, using your inner scope to aim at Proxima who was moving diligently between the two women but once she was within your shot, you pulled the trigger with the bullet striking her in the chest. It didn’t do as much damage as you hoped but it did penetrate her suit, making you hope that it went through her body as well. This gave Natasha time to split her staff into two and strike with what was now two batons. Okoye was still trying to get to Proxima as well.

Just then, when Okoye was going to attack, Promixa had knocked her to the ground with great force while doing the same for Natasha. She was on the ground, trying to get up when the alien pinned her with one strong hand and using the other to unshield a blade to cut at Natasha, failing due to Natasha blocking with the baton.

“Grrr…” She growled until she was being lifted up by an unknown force which was from Wanda. You watched in awe until Proxima was run over in the air by a large wheel, possibly killing her with blue spurts of blood splattering on Natasha.

“That was really gross.” Natasha spoke, still on the ground until you ran up to her and helped her up. She thanked you before all four of you split again to keep fighting.

“Hey YN! Help me out here!” You heard Tony call out to you. He had been fighting with his repulsors from his hands and the arc reactor in his suit. You immediately went back to back and spinning in a circle, Tony shot his repulsors at the nearby enemies while you made them eat bullets.

The two of you didn’t notice that Bucky had pulled the same trick. He was nearby Rocket and had picked him up with his metal arm when they were being charged by the aliens. Once he dropped him, Bucky kept shooting at a far distance when Rocket interacted with him.

“How much for the gun?”

Bucky looked at the raccoon with unamusement. “Not for sale.” He then continued to shoot before Rocket asked another question.

“How much for the arm?” Bucky had lowered his gun to give one long look at Rocket before shaking his head and walking away. Rocket smirked to himself.

“Oh I’ll get that metal arm.”

-

The fight had no chance of slowing anytime soon. Just as the good team was slowly depleting of its people with the death toll rising, Thanos had finally arrived with reinforcements making the chances of the Avengers winning become slim.

Everyone was feeling weak and tired but you were still just as energized as before. You had long discarded your guns since they were out of bullets and now attacked with a spear that you had picked up. Shuri’s fighting programs really helped a lot to plan attacks quickly and efficiently because you calculated attacks so well and so precisely.

You were angry too. It was the fuel that you ran on while fighting against the Outriders.

“There’s Thanos!” You heard Thor point out. He had been fighting with his weapon of choice, Stormbreaker. As a God, you were impressed to meet him because the diversity of superheroes was very expansive.

The information prompted you to keep fighting to get towards Thanos and possibly hit some strikes that could hurt him. Dr. Strange had told you that you were special so if this was the reason then you’re going to take that chance to fulfill it.

“Hey! Help me get to Thanos! I have a plan!” You yelled into your intercoms. Everyone who had their intercom had done so, going near you and helping clear a path that would lead you straight to Thanos. Bucky was reluctant when he heard the message but teamed alongside you, hoping you wouldn’t make a choice that you’ll regret.

A couple of feet away from Thanos, the big purple guy was finally right where you wanted him. He had been using his sword and the infinity stones to his advantage and what you needed to do was to remove the gauntlet and give it to Tony.

You began attacking at Thanos with everyone else doing the same. Thanos had smirked at the little team up but saw your determination to fight him.

“Such a little girl. You remind me of my daughters.” Thanos had mumbled, trying to hit you with his sword which you were able to dodge from his swing. “They both were big fighters like you.” Little did you know, he was talking about Gamora and Nebula. You swore you could hear the small sniffle from him.

Your only reply was the grunts that left your body as you kept attacking. You were one, two, even three steps ahead from Thanos with the developments in your body and it frustrated Thanos to see you so engaged with the fight and anticipating every one of his strikes.

“You’ll never defeat me!” He yelled, finally swinging his sword and cutting at your arm. You couldn’t feel the pain but it did sever a wire that controlled the arm. Bucky had seen it and was angry, watching as you pulled at your arm to remove it and only leaving you with one left.

“I can do this all day.” You smirked underneath that smug smile of yours. Thanos did the same, challenging you to the fight. Tony had also joined you but to communicate that it was too dangerous but you merely ignored the voice in your ear. “Tony. Trust me. I’m going to kill him and get these infinity stones.” He had given up in trying to convince you and let you keep fighting and with a boost, Tony had helped you fly into the air so you could land on Thanos.

“You think you can defeat me?” Thanos asked grimly, feeling you stab at his neck once you do land on him. “Once I get my hands on the other two infinity stones, I will restore peace in this world. I will become our savior of the universe.” You scoffed at him and continued to stab at him, making the large man angry.

Suddenly you hear another intercom from Dr. Strange. “YN. It’s going to be hard to kill him but you might need to sacrifice yourself to do so. Shuri told me that she put a program inside you that can emit a powerful signal where you can get the stones. I’m not sure how it works but it could be the key to stopping Thanos and his army once and for all.”

You knew exactly what the program was. It was the one you didn’t know because Shuri only called it by the name. She referred to it as ‘Deus Ex Machina’ which, translated from Latin, meant the idea that a seemingly unsolvable problem in a story is suddenly and abruptly resolved by an unexpected and unlikely occurrence.

Since the intercom was open for anyone to hear, everyone had disagreed against it. Tony being the biggest of them all.

“No! You can’t do this YN!”

“YN! It’s suicide!”

“YN!”

You ignored everyone's pleas but at this point, you were desperate. “Okay.” You replied in monotone. Everyone didn’t want this to happen but you were so close to winning. Bucky had felt his heart breaking again because he felt like this was the moment that you’ll regret. “Activate Deus Ex Machina.” You commanded your inner female voice.

“YN NO!” It was Bucky. You only gave him a sympathetic look and by the distraction, you felt your body being held by Thanos who finally caught you with his gauntlet.

“I finally got you.” He laughed darkly. He kept you in the hold, squeezing it to make it difficult for you to breath.

_ “Initiating program.” _

“Go to hell.” You answered with gritted teeth. You heard the voice inside you counting down and you just needed to stall for a few seconds. Thanos looked amused by your words, about to say something until you cut him off. “This is for my family...”

With perfect timing, you closed your eyes and the powerful emission by your program caught Thanos off guard as well as everyone else since there was a loud ringing being produced. The stones were shaking from the gauntlets before falling from their place. Ironman had been prepared and captured the stones, putting them in his own self-made gauntlet with enough power to withstand it. He was just missing the mind and time stone but now they had the upper hand.

“You’re going to regret this!” Thanos screamed in agony as his hold squeezed tighter, slowly crushing in your body. Your power source, the heart, was the reason you’re alive in the first place but if it was destroyed you would be gone. Warning messages littered your mind that warned you of heavy pressures against different parts of your systems that operated in your body but you had to ignore it. Just then, Thanos crushed you some more, your heart unknowingly bursted as he then threw you down like a ragdoll into the dry dirt.

Just as Thanos tried to use the stones to kill you, it was no use since he didn’t have them. He saw Tony look at him with the stones on his own red nano gauntlet, completely filled with all six stones which you had no idea how he quickly obtained.

“I… am… Ironman.” Tony mumbled, snapping his fingers and in a flash, Thanos’ Black Order army started to dust away. Thanos looked behind with defeat as his commanders all vanished with the blink of an eye. Even the ones that were dead turned to dust which left Thanos for last.

The entire Avengers all watched the scene with silence. Bucky had been anxious to check on you, wanting to know if you’re still alive. He had never felt so much pain until now and that spoke a lot coming from a guy who had been tortured a lot.

“Very well, Stark. You’ve outbeaten me but at what cost? The world was going to thrive in a new life that I would have created and the first death was going to start with her.” Thanos kneeled down and carried your frail body in his. The way your body was limp made everyone scared because you didn’t react. Just as Thanos observed your face, he sighed and thought about his own daughter who was actually the first death because he made her a sacrifice to get the soul stone. Just then, Thanos was slowly fading away and as he was gone, your body began to fall in mid air, making Tony fly and catch you.

“YN.” He cried, removing his helmet. Bucky had run towards you, kneeling beside your body with everyone gathering around.

“I-Is she going to be okay?” Bucky asked with desperation in his voice. Tony could see that by the severe damage Thanos caused, it would be hard to replace any of your parts. It would be even worse since your core processors were damaged.

“I don’t know.” Tony replied in defeat. They may have won in a huge battle but he has lost someone he cared for. Someone who he thought to be a huge part of the family because you were; in some cases, Tony thought of you as a daughter.

“We won…” 

Everyone who heard the cracked voice looked to see you opening your eyes but having trouble. Only one of them opened since you couldn’t control much of your face anymore.

“YN!” A chorus of cheers yelled out and Tony had hugged you, careful to not damage more of your body.

_ “Initiating shutdown sequence unless a power source is inserted. You have one minute.”  _ Your female voice spoke aloud.

“Shit. Her heart.” Tony panicked but you softly held at his arm. You then looked at Bucky, giving him a smile that you could muster up.

“Take this B-Bucky.” Your systems were failing now and becoming critically low in powering everything but you were able to lift your hand where a flash drive appeared. Bucky looked it over, noticing his initials were on the USB.

“Y-YN, what’s this for?” Bucky was crying now. He had messed up then and messed up now. “Y-you even called me by my name, doll. Finally.” He whispered against you with a soft smile. He took your body from Tony and brought your body against his, cradling it softly.

“This flash drive-drive contains memories of us-us. Tony can create an-other and-roid. Everything-thing you need is-is in here and back-back at the tower.” You explained, your voice box cracking and making it hard for you to talk. There had been blueprints of your prototype along with some advancements and also some pre-made programs so Tony doesn’t need to remake everything. Bucky clutched the flash drive tightly in his hand but not so that he’ll crush it.

“I’m so sorry, YN.” He leaned his head against yours and you felt like you needed to admit something. You only had a few seconds to do so.

“Don’t be-be. Bucky, look at me.” He did, staring at you with his blue eyes that you loved so much. “I-I love you. I love you, Bucky.” Tears escaped his eyes even harder as he leaned down to kiss at your lips. You weakly kissed him back, holding onto his bicep. Your heart had trouble beating and the exertion caused more stress on your body. Everyone felt heartbroken by the scene.

“I love you so much, YN.” He repeated back, expecting for you to say something too but time ran out. Your eyes closed and the soft glow of your heart had begun to fade as well as stop beating. Bucky felt anguish as now your lifeless body was all that was left to be held in his body.

Sobs racked his body as he hugged yours even tighter. “YN! Please don’t leave me!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this series.
> 
> I have a new Bucky Barnes fic based on the movie 'The Wolf Of Wall Street' coming soon so look out for it on here! I'll probably start updating next week and in case you're interested in it, it's on my AO3 account with a summary and prologue.

_ Seven Months Later _

Bucky smiled at his computer as he replayed the memories you had captured. It had been so many times that he rewatched the video but he never got tired of it. He was sad when you were gone but content because you reciprocate his love and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

What Bucky didn’t know was that Tony had been making another android. With the blueprints and programs you had left him, it inspired him to make you again but even better. Shuri had helped him to make an exact replica of you so they could cheer up Bucky who happened to be the most impacted by your death.

“Great job.” Tony complimented the princess as the two of them completed the android. They were impressed to complete it in a short amount of time which was a huge accomplishment for them because it could’ve taken another year.

“Let’s go test her out.”

Tony and Shuri placed the last piece of the puzzle which was your heart. It glowed once it was attached and you immediately opened your eyes at the jolt of energy that coursed through your chest.

“How are you feeling, YN?”

“Good. Really good. It’s nice to see you both Mr. Stark and Ms. Udaku.” Tony and Shuri hugged one another before hugging you and waiting until you got off the table.

“Bucky’s going to flip out.” Shuri whispered which you had heard. You smiled at hearing his name, the name of the man you have fallen hard for over the past year.

“Come on YN, let’s go see your lover boy.” Tony chuckled, leading you out the lab.

-

Bucky shut off the computer after unplugging his USB and put it around his neck, a totem item that he carried around because it meant a lot to him. Steve had informed him dinner was early and that he needed to be there in five minutes.

The super soldier did, walking down the hall and passing by a large portrait of you that Steve had made after your death. You were smiling with your eyes looking straight at any person who could pass by and observe and that made Bucky’s heart flutter every time.

However, when taking a glance at your portrait, he felt weird. A tingly feeling in his chest arose which he hadn’t felt before during the other times he saw the painting. He shrugged to himself, brushing it off before walking away and entering the kitchen where he saw a large cake in the middle of the table.

“Someone’s birthday today?” He joked, walking closer and noticing that it indeed was someone’s birthday. The number zero candle was in it but nothing else and that led him to be puzzled while everyone else was in smiles and trying to hold in their laughter.

“Okay. What’s going on?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked out at the team. Nobody answered except behind him which made him follow their gaze.

There you stood. Tony and Shuri on either side of you and Bucky’s stomach almost dropped. Were you real? Or just an illusion? Either way you still looked beautiful in his eyes and mind and he didn’t even realize that he was taking steps towards you.

“Y-YN?” He stuttered, reaching out to hold your face. You leaned into his hand, blushing with a bit of tears building up. It was an action you once couldn’t do because of how limited Tony had made you.”

“Mr. Barnes.” You replied in a flirtatious manner. Bucky had laughed, still not believing that this was real and that you stood in front of him.

“Oh god, I-Are you really here?” The stupid question made everyone at the table, including you, laugh. He didn’t feel embarrassed though because he was still processing the moment like a 2007 Dell computer.

“Yes, Bucky.” You whispered, now grasping his metal hand and intertwining the fingers with yours. You could sense every single touch just like a human and it was crazy.

“I’ve missed you.” He admitted. Everyone went into a ‘awe’ in unison and Bucky had rolled his eyes at them.

“Kiss her!” Sam yelled afterwards. Bucky wanted to flip him off but couldn’t as he felt his face being pulled into yours, your soft lips meeting his.

“Woo!” More cheering was encountered and the kiss was passionate. The love between the two of you was very much alive and Bucky nor you ever wanted that yo change.

As you pulled away, you and Bucky went to sit down together at the table where he wouldn’t let go of your hand.

“I love you, YN.” He whispered into your ear as everyone’s attention now went onto the food.

“I love you too, Bucky.” You replied, softly pecking his lips again. You felt like a cartoon character displaying heart eyes at their crush but in that case, you didn’t mind.

As Horace Mann once said, "Education then, beyond all other devices of human origin, is a great equalizer of the conditions of men—the balance wheel of the social machinery."

And the same applies for human emotions because human emotions may be the great equalizer of you and Bucky’s love. 

Of human and android.

_ The End _


End file.
